Brittany's Diary
by Amerila.X
Summary: One month after the Squeakquel. Alvin discovers he has feelings for Brittany and he would do anything to figure out if she feels the same way. Even if it means reading her personal diary... First Fanfic x *On Hold*
1. It All Started With Dear Diary

_**Hey everyone! Well this is my very 1**__**st**__** one shot so I would like to dedicate it to IluvTheChipmunks for helping me out =)**_

Alvin's POV

"AALLVINN!" Oh great, time to get up and go to school. I mean why should I need to go to school? I'm a worldwide famous rock star for crying out loud! I should be at home watching TV and listening to music and doing what I want, not here getting ready for...

"ALVIN! Come down now, I mean it!" Dave yelled back. I realised I was still in bed moping to myself.

"Alright, alright!" I replied back. Honestly, he gets too cranky sometimes. I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and joined everyone else downstairs.

"Morning all!" I said as I went next to the seat near Brittany. She did look really cute today... WOAH, WAIT! What am I saying? Snap out of it Alvin!

"Alvin, hurry and eat your breakfast. You'll be late for school" Said Dave.

"Again" mumbled Simon. I was going to reply but I didn't feel like talking so I just ate my eggs. After the great breakfast, we all went to Dave's car when I realised I forgot my red hat.

"Oh wait guys, I forgot something inside" I said. Dave looked at his watch and sighed.

"Okay, but hurry!" I ran back inside and went to my room (well OUR room since I shared it with my brothers and the Chipettes) and dived under the three bunked beds. Let's see... My old baseball bat, Simon's science book, Theodore's bubblegum collection... but no hat. I decided to look under the Chipettes' beds which shouldn't be too much trouble. I looked and then found what I was looking for.

"Come to Daddy..." I almost got it, almost, almost... Got it. I wriggled out from under the bed and bashed my head against the bed post.

"Ouch!" And then, out of nowhere something hit me on my head.

Oww, what the...?" I looked on the floor and saw a pink book. I picked it up and turned it over to see the title. _Brittany's Diary. _My mouth turned into a smirk. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I had a teeny weeny peek. Since there was nothing else to do, I flicked through the pages and read the page covered with red hearts.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe we are now living with the chipmunks! They're great fun to hang out with and are really sweet and kind. Especially Alvin. I feel like such an idiot for not believing him about Ian. How could I have been so stupid? When Ian trapped us in a cage, Alvin still came and rescued me and my sisters which really showed me how caring he is. Ian told me how bigheaded and arrogant Alvin was but you know what? He was totally wrong! Alvin is sweet, funny, romantic and really cute. But I could never tell him that._

_Love Brittany xxx _

I slowly closed the book shut. Wow. Did Brittany really think that about me? Oh no, I'm blushing aren't I? I could feel my smirk turning into a silly grin. Even though it was kind of corny I still can't help but feel touched. And I can't help but feel the same way. Wait, am I actually falling for Brittany Seville?

BEEP BEEP!

"Alvin, hurry up!" Dave said from outside. Oops, I forgot them.

"Coming!" I shouted as I put the diary back where I found it and put my cap on. I rushed outside, inside the car and took my seat next to Simon. The car started and we were off.

"Hey, Alvin what took you so long?" Simon asked. I grinned at him.

"Oh nothing Si. Let's just say, I found something out today". He looked at me with a confused expression on his face but didn't say anything. I couldn't stop thinking about Britt and what she wrote in her diary. I looked at the other end of the car where she was sitting and smiled. She was talking to Jeanette and started laughing. She did look beautiful. I guess I am falling for her after all.


	2. You Did What!

_**Okay 2**__**nd**__**chapter I know I said this would be a one-shot but I decided to carry it on. On with the story! Oh yeah, I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes or Dave.**_

Simon's POV

I noticed Alvin acting quite peculiar when we arrived in school. I knew he hated school but I've never seen him like this before. He looks distracted and I was curious to find out what was going on with him. The school bell rang, telling us to go to our first classes of the day.

"We'll see you later guys" said Brittany as she and her sisters went to their different class. We all waved and went to our lockers.

"I just can't wait for cooking class! Me and Eleanor are gonna make a chocolate cake" Theodore said happily. I smiled. Ever since the Chipettes came to stay with us, Eleanor inspired him to cook and I'm pretty glad she did...Theodore makes the best pancakes EVER!

"That's great Theo" I replied.

"What about you, Alvin?" Theodore asked but Alvin didn't reply. He was just staring into space with his back leaning against his locker.

"Alvin, Alvin, ALVIN!" I shouted as my hand waved in his face. Alvin came back to Earth with a bang.

"Huh? What?" Asked Alvin. I rolled my eyes.

"Alvin, are you OK?" Theo asked with his innocent green eyes gleaming.

"Oh yeah, Theo I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind that's all" Alvin replied.

"What about?"

"Oh, it's nothing" I could tell he was lying and whether he liked it or not, I was gonna find out what it is. We all went to our class and Alvin was still acting weird so I asked him what's wrong after.

"There's nothing wrong Si, honest" he replied.

"Alvin, I know you're lying just tell me what's going on with you" I said with a strong look on my face. Alvin sighed and looked both ways.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise" I said with a shrug.

"Well, when I went back in the house to get my cap I accidently read Brittany's Diary" He said looking at the floor.

"What? Why would you do that Alvin? I mean, I know you're nosy but I didn't think you'd go _that _low" I said, crossing my arms.

"Simon it was an accident! I mean, I wasn't planning to read it" He replied rising his arms showing he's innocent.

"Then how did you '_accidently' read her diary?" I asked making air quotes._

"_It fell on top of my head" he started. I rolled my eyes_

"_BUT" Alvin quickly added "I absolutely didn't mean it."_

"_Then why did you read it?" I knew I wasn't getting far but I was still curious._

"_Well I honestly didn't think it was a big deal. I thought she wrote about clothes, shoes and all that junk" I sighed. Who knew Alvin was this pathetic? Oh wait, I did._

"_Well..." I said with arms folded._

"_Well what?" A confused look took over his face. I grinned._

"_What did she write about?" Right after I asked that question, Alvin's face started to go bright red, as red as his hoodie._

"_Umm... Err, you know what Si? It doesn't matter" Alvin said nervously and as if on cue, the school bell rang. Alvin rushed straight down the hall and to class. I never seen him so eager to get to class, did you?_

_**So whatcha think..? I know it's not that exciting but it will be =)**_


	3. A Stands for Abnormal

_**Yes! 3**__**rd **__**chapter! I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave or Claire (YES, she is in this chapter)**_

Brittany's POV

After school, Dave picked us up and drove us home. When we got there, Alvin went straight upstairs and Simon followed him. I wondered why but I decided to shake the thought off and watched TV with Jeanette.

"Hey Britt" she said with a smile.

"Hey Jean" I replied. Since there was nothing else to do, I decided to ask her if she knew what Alvin and Simon were up to.

"No idea, all I seen is Alvin went straight upstairs with Simon close behind. They're probably arguing again" Jeanette said with a shrug.

"Oh" was all I could say. "Hey Jean I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I said getting up. I went upstairs and was about to go to the bathroom when I heard Simon's voice.

"But, you HAVE to tell her Alvin" He exclaimed. I crept against the wall in the hall and listened since their door was slightly open.

"NO! If I tell her I read her diary then she'd never speak to me again" Alvin argued back. What were they talking about?

"Well, what if she finds out on her own? Then, what are you going to do?" Simon asked going a bit quieter. Silence. I guessed Alvin was thinking about this.

"She isn't going to, not if we both keep our mouths shut" Alvin said sternly. Simon was going to argue but Alvin continued.

"I don't want to wreck our friendship Si. I mean, she's different from any other girl I've met. Any other girl from school. She treats me like _me _but all the other girls expect me to be this big shot rock star and to be perfect and she doesn't. That's the thing I like most about her. If I tell her then she'll never talk to me again. She's special and I don't want to lose her." Alvin finished sadly. Who was he talking about?

"You really like Brittany don't you?" Simon said. Oh he's talking about... BRITTANY! ME!

"Yeah, I do" Alvin replied. Oh my god. Alvin likes me! Wait, that means he read my diary! Oh no, I could feel my face going bright red. I rushed downstairs and saw Jeanette still in the same spot.

"Hey Britt. Whoa, what happened? Your face has looks as red as a tomato"

"Jeanette, I just found out the most shocking news ever!"

"Really? What is it? Tell me!" Jean begged.

"GIRLS, GUYS DINNER'S READY!" Dave shouted from the kitchen. I sighed. I guess I'm gonna have to tell her later. All four of us piled in the kitchen and took our seats. All except Alvin and Simon.

"Where are they?" Eleanor whispered. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you guys know where Simon and Alvin are?" Dave asked but we all shook our heads. I felt kinda queasy inside, not because of the food but the thought of them two still talking about me.

"Britt, darling. Are you OK?" Claire asked. I nodded my head then Alvin and Simon came in.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Dave said taking his seat on the table.

They both looked at each other then back at Dave. "Err... Nothing. We were just sorting something out" Simon replied.

"Yeah" Alvin simply said looking directly at me. I quickly looked down at my plate blushing slightly. After dinner, I told Jeanette and Eleanor everything.

"Oh my gosh!" "No way!" "Aww, that's so sweet!" Were their responses. I sighed but couldn't help but smile.

"Wait, so he actually read your diary?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, I guess he did." I said "but the only thing that is getting on my nerves is I don't know which page he read. I mean, I poured my heart out on every page in there." I looked down then I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Britt" I looked up, it was Jeanette's voice "at least you know he feels the same and admit it you two were practically made for each other" Eleanor joined in.

"Yeah, and we'll sort out this problem tomorrow after our concert" I smiled. They both really know how to make someone feel better.

"Thanks guys but I really want to sort this out before our concert. What should I do?"

"Talk to him in school tomorrow. Alone. He's bound to confess then." Jean said.

"If you can get him to confess. After all, the A does stand for abnormal" we all laughed. We were still laughing when the guys came in.

"What are you three laughing about?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, n-nothing" Eleanor said as I wiped tears from the corners of my eyes from laughing so much. Jeanette's right, I'll talk to Alvin at school tomorrow. It's times like this when I'm thankful to have two great loving sisters.

_**Sooo... how was it?**_

_**Review and tell me what you think =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**__**th**__** chapter WHOO! I don't own Chipmunks, Chipettes or Dave. On with the story!**_

Jeanette's POV

When we arrived in school, we went to homeroom then our first lesson of the day. English. We all sat in our seats with Eleanor on my left and Simon on my right. He grinned at me while I just blushed. He has such a gorgeous smile. Mrs Hensworth had her back to the class writing something on the board when I seen Brittany with her chin resting in her hand. She looked sad. I decided to write her a note since the teacher wasn't looking.

_Britt, are you alright?_

_Jean._

I told this girl to pass it on to Brittany. When it finally reached her, she wrote something back and passed it back again slyly.

_Yeah, just worried about talking to Alvin today_

_Britt x_

I was going to write back but Mrs Hensworth looked back at the class. I quickly hid the note behind my desk. I never got detention before and I was definitely was not going to start now. And as a result, I caught a glimpse of Alvin eying me and Brittany passing notes to each other which made me feel quite uncomfortable. I guess he is smarter than I thought. Finally the bell rang. Brittany stood at the door waiting for me.

"Hey Jean, I was wondering if you're still coming Science Club after school?" Simon asked.

"Yeah Simon, I'd love to" I replied with a smile and he smiled back. God, I think I'm gonna pass out. From the corner of my eye, I saw Brittany pointing at her wrist impatiently telling me to hurry up.

"Oh. See you later Simon" I said rather quickly as I ran to Brittany. I could feel his confused eyes on my back which made me feel guilty. Me and Britt reached our lockers and put our books in them.

"So, are you ready for Operation Get Alvin to Confess?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah I guess" she replied uneasy.

"You guess?"

"Well I'm nervous. I mean this is Alvin we're talking about. He's unpredictable" Brittany said as she closed her locker and turned around. She gasped and stood still. What was she looking at? I followed her gaze and I too gasped. There at the end of the hallway was Alvin. And Natasha Welling. Together. I presumed they were flirting with each other. Brittany absolutely loathed Natasha. Alvin whispered something in her ear while Natasha giggled uncontrollably like a school girl. I looked back at Brittany and waiting for the heartbreak she was about to have. Her eyes filled up with tears but she quickly wiped them away.

"Brittany?" I asked nervously. Brittany looked at me but just turned on her heel and ran off. I sighed while I looked back at Alvin and Natasha with my arms folded. Someone has to definitely talk some sense into that boy and I know just the person.

**Yeah, yeah I know it's short but I just didn't know how to make it longer. Anyway this is where you guys come in. I'm not sure what to make happen in the next chapter all I know is that it's Simon who talks to Alvin but that's it. Post your ideas in your review where I'll pick the best and dedicate the chapter to you. Thank you and good luck! **


	5. Trapped In The Closet Pt1

_**5**__**th**__** chapter. Sorry for such the long wait I really didn't know which idea to choose so I'm gonna mix it up a bit. Thanks to all the people who gave me their ideas and for the nice reviews. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **__**SakuraXxxIchigo (your idea will be mentioned in the next chapter) and ChipmunkfanNo.1 (for giving the Science Club idea) I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes. On with the story!**_

_Science Club_

Jeanette looked at her watch. She was 5 minutes late to Science Club.

_Oh nuts. Simon's probably waiting for me._

She ran through the crowded hallways and stopped at the door where the club was held in. Jeanette walked in feeling awkward. This was her first time coming late in a lesson.

"Hey Jean!" Simon called. She waved and quickly walked to the table where he sat amongst the colourful chemicals and experiments which were in bottles, tubes and containers.

"What took you so long? You're never late for lessons" Simon asked concerned. Jeanette told him everything.

"And now Brittany's refusing to talk to Alvin and sort things out" Jeanette finished.

"All because he read her diary" Simon angrily mumbled.

"Simon. What should we do? I never seen her this upset before" He stood up.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'll go talk some sense into him" Simon said seriously. He was about to walk out when Jeanette stopped him by holding his arm. He slowly turned around. He felt kinda dizzy when she touched him.

"That's not what I meant Si." He sat down again.

"Then what should we do Jean?" Simon looked at her beautiful purple eyes as she thought. She suddenly gasped and stood up.

"I've got an idea!" she said cheerfully.

"Really, what?" He asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later. Just make sure Alvin's home at exactly 4.00. Thanks Simon, you're the best!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran off. After she was gone, Simon gently touched his left cheek and fell backwards off the table with a huge smile on his face. He was love struck.

_At home_

"So does everyone know the plan?" Jeanette asked. She, Simon, Eleanor and Theodore were all huddled in a circle arms wrapped round each other. Theodore and Simon nodded.

"Inside and out" Eleanor said confidently.

"Okay great. Now remember, me and Ellie are gonna get Brittany in the closet, you guys get Alvin, finally we lock the closet with the key so they're both trapped. Any questions?" Theo spoke up.

"Just one. What are they gonna do in the closet?"

"Hopefully sort this problem out and apologise to each other" Jeanette replied. Everyone nodded and split up. They all prayed that this sneaky plan would work. The girls went upstairs to get Brittany while the guys went to get Alvin who was in the kitchen.

"Hey Alvin" Simon said as he and Theodore entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Have you seen the Cheese balls anywhere? I think Dave hid them again." Alvin said as he jumped to one cupboard to the other to look inside them.

"Umm Alvin. We need you." Theodore said nervously. Alvin's head shot up.

"You do?" He said as he walked towards his two little brothers.

"Yeah, in the closet" Simon said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because..." Simon said. He couldn't think of an excuse.

"We saw in a monster in there!" Theodore said. Alvin chuckled.

"Theo" he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"There's no such thing as monsters and I'm pretty sure there isn't one in the closet" Alvin took his hand of Theo's shoulder and started walking away.

"How do you know?" Simon called out but Alvin kept walking.

"Maybe YOU'RE scared yourself" Simon said with a smirk. This time Alvin stopped walking and turned around.

"Me? Scared? Are you kidding me?" Alvin said.

"Nope" Simon said smiling at Theo then crossing his arms facing Alvin again. Alvin walked to Simon until they were face to face.

"I'm NOT scared of anything" Alvin said as the bridge of his nose went into a tight frown. _**(I seen loads of people use this in their writing LOL) **_ Simon shrugged with the same smile on his face.

"Prove it" He looked expectedly at the door.

"Fine!" Alvin said confidently as he marched his way out. Simon and Theodore watched him go then they both high-fived each other.

_So far so good. _Simon thought. They both soon caught up with Alvin where they seen the girls holding Brittany by the arms outside the closet.

"Err, guys? What's going on?" Brittany asked nervously as she watched the boys grab Alvin before he could escape.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Alvin said as he struggled to get out of his brothers' grip.

"Don't worry, it'll be clear for you two in a second" Simon said with an evil smirk on his face. He nodded at the others for the signal. Before anyone could speak, Alvin and Brittany were pushed into the dark closet. As quickly as possible, Jeanette locked the closet shut with the key. The happy four all cheered and high-fived each other.

"Let me out!" "Let me out!" Alvin and Brittany banged the door with their fists.

"I feel kinda bad to lock them up like that" Eleanor said looking at her feet.

"Yeah" was everyone else's response.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Simon asked and immediately everyone went back to their happy mode. While the two chipmunks linked arms with their counterparts and walked downstairs, Alvin and Brittany stopped banging the door. The unhappy two looked at each other but looked away again. It didn't take long for them to realise what their younger siblings were doing – they were trying to get them to become friends again. Brittany went to one far side of the closet while Alvin went to the other.

_I am so NOT apologising first... _they both thought. Will they ever make up? Only time will tell.

_**Wow. I think this is my best chapter so far don't you? Well thanks again for the people who posted their ideas. What did you think of this chapter? Only one way to tell me – REVIEW! **_


	6. Trapped In The Closet Pt2

_**6**__**th**__** chapter yay! Sorry for the long wait but I'm back now. I said it five times and I will say it again – I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes (but I wish I did!) enjoy the story!**_

Alvin's POV

It must've been like 10 minutes since we were trapped in the closet and I was getting pretty hungry. I knew I wasn't getting anywhere soon until me and Brittany made up which will probably never happen. I looked at Brittany who was on the other side of the cramped closet. She had her arms wrapped round her legs. I sighed loudly. Someone needs to start the conversation and I guess that person is me. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Britt" I said. Brittany looked at me but stayed quiet. Urgh, why is this so hard? I sighed again.

"Y'know we have to talk sometime and I CANNOT handle the silence" Brittany looked at me and smiled but quickly wiped it away. I guess she's still mad at me. After a few seconds Brittany finally spoke up.

"Why?" she asked facing me.

"Why what?" I asked confused. She sighed but still looked at me in the eye.

"Why'd you read it?" this time I looked away. What am I meant to say? Well honesty is the best policy as Dave always says. Or was it Simon...

"I didn't mean to..." I started. Brittany sighed like she didn't believe me and stood up but I stopped her by holding her arm.

"I didn't finish" I said rather seriously. She sat back down and faced me again to show she was listening with arms crossed. This was it.

"Britt, I know you're mad at me for reading your diary but I definitely didn't plan to. I would never go that low and you should know that. I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings and I really hope you can forgive me because I don't usually apologise this well. I would never do anything to hurt or embarrass you with because well... you're special to me Britt and I have never ever met someone like you ever. When I'm with you I can be _me_ like goofing off and being comfortable with myself. And I don't ever want to lose you because..." I took hold of Brittany's hands and looked her in her beautiful light blue eyes. She looked shocked but didn't say anything.

"You're one of a kind" I finished. Brittany was blushing madly now and smiled. I smiled back. After a few seconds Brittany let go off my hands and her eyes that once looked touched now looked angry. And here's me thinking I was getting better at the romance thing.

"What about Natasha?" she asked once again crossing her arms.

"What about her?" I asked. Brittany stood up again.

"You know you really got me. Pretending that you mean all the things you've said about me. I actually believed you for a minute but jokes on me isn't it?" she turned away from me. I stood up.

"What are you talking about? I did mean it, every single word of it" I said.

"How am I supposed to believe you? I saw everything Alvin. You and Natasha in the hallway, making her giggle like she's being attacked by a giant feather"

"I was just cheering her up. Her boyfriend broke up with her rather harshly" Brittany scoffed. That's it, I have had enough.

"Y'know Britt, forget it. Forget everything. I'm tired of trying to settle things with you"

"And I'm tired of you poking holes in other people's business and you know what I wrote in my diary? I take it all back!"

"Well it's not my fault you get jealous easily!" I shouted back.

_Downstairs_

The others were watching TV peacefully downstairs when they heard the muffled arguing of Alvin and Brittany. Simon sighed.

"Well it was good while it lasted" he said as he turned the TV off.

"I was so sure that my plan would work" Jeanette said.

"Don't worry Jean, it's not your fault" Theodore said.

"Yeah he's right. Well we better go get them out before they kill each other" said Eleanor. The four went upstairs to unlock the closet door hoping their oldest siblings wouldn't be mad at them. Jeanette unlocked the door and out stormed Brittany heading one way while Alvin stormed off the opposite way without saying a word.

"Well I guess the 'locking them in the closet' thing didn't work" Simon said breaking the silence.

"Guys, girls, I'm home!" Dave shouted as he closed the front door. The young chipmunks went to greet their 'father' who came back from work.

"Hey Dave" they chorused.

"Hey guys. Where are Alvin and Brittany? The concert is about to start in an hour" The chipmunks gasped. They forgot all about their concert tonight.

"Err, Dave, is there by any chance we could cancel the concert tonight?" Jeanette asked nervously.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Because Theodore feels kinda ill" Simon said quickly. They all glared at Theodore who immediately pretended to have a stomach ache.

"Ohh, ohh" he said while rubbing his stomach. Eleanor was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"I'm sorry guys; we have to do the show tonight this is gonna be your biggest concert ever!" Dave exclaimed as he left the room. The four sighed sadly, now what were they going to do? Alvin and Brittany are extremely mad at each other, on the night of their biggest concert. What more could go wrong?

_**Done! I hope you noticed the little twist I put in this chapter. Well there you go SakuraXxXIchigo I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


End file.
